Este momento
by AngieTainaka
Summary: "¿En verdad es tan malo?" Chika y Riko se preguntaron mientras eran obligadas a contemplar la idea de no volver a juntar sus manos nuevamente.


**Disclaimer** : "Love Live! Sunshine!" no me pertenece. Quisiera, pero no :c

 **N/A:** Puede parecer que estoy subiendo tres fics en una semana, pero en realidad solo estoy concluyendo algunos que llevan meses en hiatus dentro de mis documentos xD

Este fic es un poco sentimental, he usado algunos fragmentos de mi propia historia para plasmar parte de los pensamientos y momentos aquí.

Antes de iniciar la lectura quisiera que conozcan mi postura sobre el amor.

El amor te ayuda a crecer, a ser mejor persona, a dar siempre la mejor parte de ti, a mostrarte real. El amor es sobre entregar sin lastimar, incluso si dentro del mismo existe el riesgo de errores, el amor es sobre aprender de ellos y mejorar. El amor nunca desea el mal, el amor es siempre sobre verdad, inspiración, crecimiento y superación. El amor que sentís por ti, por tu familia, por alguien especial. El amor desconoce de géneros y de situación, de roles, de raza o nación.

El amor es amor.

Disfrutad.

* * *

No fue como lo esperaron.

Nadie supo entenderlas, y las pocas personas que lo hicieron fueron catalogadas de raras.

La desesperación cayó sobre ambas. No se les permitió dar explicación alguna, incluso cuando ellas tenían mucho por alegar. Lágrimas sobraron, peticiones se ignoraron, súplicas se rechazaron. No les pusieron atención, no quisieron entenderlas.

La sra. Sakurauchi había tenido ese mal presentimiento siempre. Sabía que su hija escondía algo que era prohibido, que era malo, un gusto creado por pervertidos y que esperaba no fuese jamás el caso de Riko. Tal vez su entorno la había empujado a ello, de aquella escuela en Tokio donde un famoso grupo de chicas idol había surgido. Aunque nadie esperaba que la polémica por las primeras relaciones lésbicas mostradas entre ellas arrastrase la reputación de aquella preparatoria, el sr. Sakurauchi había decidido que no era ese el entorno que necesitaba su hija, así que buscaron trasladarse a otro lugar donde pudieran mantenerla "a salvo".

Jamás imaginaron que al mudarse lo harían justo a lado de su perdición.

Riko empezó a hablar de ella. De cómo se conocieron, que ella estaba en el mismo grado y asistía a la misma escuela a la que había sido transferida, de su loca idea de unirla a un grupo de idol y como había logrado motivarla para volver al piano.

Al inicio se sintieron tranquilos y felices de que Riko hiciese amistades nuevas en aquel pequeño pueblo. Jamás sospecharon nada malo de aquella niña de cabellos naranja con la que Riko hablaba todas las noches desde el balcón, conversaciones que pasaron a caminatas en la playa que cada vez se hacían más largas o directamente en la habitación de alguna de las dos. Salidas durante el fin de semana o pijamadas en ryokan de a lado. De pronto Chika Takami era un nombre bastante recurrente dentro del hogar Sakurauchi y su madre empezó a tener malos presentimientos

En efecto, cierta tarde sus ojos observaron con horror lo que su intuición ya le había advertido con respecto a esa niña. Allí, sentadas en el borde del muelle, ambas tomadas de la mano, la sra. Sakurauchi fue testigo de como Chika besaba a Riko en los labios, quien no tardó demasiado en corresponder.

Es tan triste pensar como aquel gesto tan lleno de afecto logró desencadenar y abrir las puertas del infierno.

Llantos, gritos, un golpe. El silencio reinó en la residencia de la pianista. Sollozos lentos se colaban en la habitación de Chika sin poder hacer nada por detenerlos. Abrazaba su almohada apesadumbrada, agotada, las lágrimas habían realizado su recorrido minutos antes. Si solo tuviera la fuerza para abrir esa puerta y asomarse al balcón, gritarle que todo estará bien, que puede contar con ella. Pero no puede, el dolor sobre su propia mejilla abofeteada le recuerda las amargas palabras de su familia, las amenazas y la humillación a la que fue sometida después de ser descubierta por la sra. Sakurauchi recorrieron su mente. El miedo pudo más y ninguno de sus músculos respondió la constante súplica de su alma por ir junto a quien amaba tanto. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar nuevamente para calmar un poco el ardor que aún se prolongaba en la mejilla de Chika cuando una mueca de dolor se asomó entre sus labios.

* * *

¿Era realmente todo tan malo?

Fueron separadas en la escuela, donde la noticia no tardó en esparcirse. Sus compañeras las hicieron de lado, una profesora se encargó de que ambas no se encontrasen durante los descansos. You había intentado consolar a ambas, enfrentando a algunas alumnas que intentaron ofender a sus amigas.

Despectivas y vituperables, las miradas y comentarios que llovían sobre You por mantenerse junto a aquellas niñas de comportamiento repudiable eran día a día más encarnizadas. A pesar de la vehemencia de la marinera por mantener su postura de apoyo a sus amigas, poco a poco empezó a sentirse afectada.

El corazón de Chika se estrujó aún más cuando vio a su mejor amiga siendo arrastrada al abismo en el que había caído.

 _Tú debes ser como ellas._

 _-  
_  
El aula de música había sido cerrada y Riko miraba desde afuera como su única vía de escape era alejada. Necesitaba huir de esa realidad, no era para nada como las novelas que leía, no habían pétalos de cerezos cayendo libremente, no había colores pastel adornando su entorno. El rostro le ardía aún al recordar las palabras de su padre, el golpe nunca lo vio venir, pero sin duda todo lo que dijo aquella tarde dolía más que aquel moretón a lado de su rostro.

 _Mi hija no será ninguna pervertida. Lo que haces es asqueroso, yo no te he criado así._

¿Era realmente asqueroso? El recuerdo de los labios de Chika sobre los suyos aún ocasionaba que su piel se erizara y su corazón se volcara de manera desordenada. Sus manos entrelazadas, el atardecer reflejado en aquella cálida mirada escarlata, su rostro sonrojado, aquel suave susurro que escapó de sus boca antes de perderse en la experiencia de su primer beso.

 _Te quiero, Riko._

Las puertas del salón sostuvieron su frustración mientras ella se dejaba vencer por la tristeza e incertidumbre de no saber si alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de volver a experimentar todo ello, de tomar nuevamente su mano, de responderle que también la quería.

* * *

Dolía. Se veían todos los días pero no podían acercarse.

El club que con tanto esfuerzo habían formado se había desintegrado al ser blanco de constantes críticas. Sus amigas no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, tomando incluso posturas que no hubiesen gustado tener.

Dia tuvo que prohibirle a Ruby que le hablase a Chika o a Riko, a regañadientes de la pequeña quien entendía perfectamente la situación y se negaba a dejarlas de lado, pero no quería meter en problemas a su hermana al desobedecerla.

Hanamaru fue prohibida por su familia de volver a contactar a alguna del club, agilizando sus papeles para cambiarla de escuela lo más pronto posible.

Mari, con el dolor de su alma, tuvo que establecer parámetros dentro de la escuela. Muchos padres de familia había irrumpido en su oficina amenazando con retirar a sus hijas del establecimiento e incluso cuestionando la tutela de la rubia como directora de la escuela, como miembro de ese club de idols, como amiga de aquellas dos aberraciones. De manera discreta mandó a llamar a Chika y Riko por separado, disculpándose con ellas por no poder ayudarlas, por estar obligada a darles la espalda.

Ellas aún se veían todos los días, y todos los días el espacio entre sus pupitres parecía hacerse más amplio.

* * *

Una tarde la residencia Sakurauchi fue visitada por una mujer, desconocida para Riko quien había bajado a atender el llamado de la puerta.

"Adelante, doctora Manabe." La mujer en cuestión ingresó hasta la sala guiada por su mamá. Riko planeaba volver a su habitación, pero la sra. Sakurauchi le ordenó quedarse. La mujer se presentó como una psicóloga, le habló un poco a su mamá sobre los complejos en la adolescencia, le preguntó sobre la vida de Riko en Tokio, los gustos de la niña, la cantidad de amistades que tenía. Todo era sobre Riko y sin embargo su mamá era la que respondía, ella era incapaz de expresar oración alguna.

A medida que duraba la sesión junto a la psicóloga Riko sentía enfermarse.

Ella estaba bastante segura que no era solo una etapa.

Estaba segura que sus amistades en Otonokizaka no habían "mal influenciado" en ella.

Estaba segura que no necesitaba conocer chicos o rodearse de actividades que los involucrase.

Y estaba más que segura que no iba a conocer a alguien más después. Su corazón aún volcaba cuando pensaba en la niña de cabellos naranja como el atardecer que fue testigo de su confesión. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, ella era capaz de sentir el calor que aquella mirada le transmitía. Riko no necesitaba pensar en la figura masculina que la "cuidase y protegiese", no necesitaba pensar en la boda y la cantidad de invitados que irían, mucho menos en si su familia habri niños.

Ella no necesitaba avanzar tanto en su futuro, ella quería le devolvieran su presente, sus charlas nocturnas con Chika, sus caminatas por la playa, sus amigas, su club de idols, su vida.

* * *

Un sábado por la mañana la mamá de Yoshiko había hecho una visita a la residencia Sakurauchi.

Ella junto a la mamá de Riko hablaron un largo rato, Riko intentaba oír la conversación desde las escalera, pero no podía entender demasiado. Pasó un rato más cuando la sra. Tsushima abandonó la residencia. Riko sintió a su madre llamarla, bajando con un poco de retraso para aparentar que salía de su habitación.

"La mamá de Yoshiko ha venido a preguntar si podrías quedarte este fin de semana junto a Yoshiko. Ella ha enfermado y desea que alguien pueda cuidarla durante su ausencia." Riko pareció extrañada al inicio, aunque era cierto que su mamá y la de Yoshiko habían entablado una amistad cercana.

"Escuchame." Llamó la atención de Riko con voz autoritaria. "Ella es menor que tú, su mamá está confiando en ti para que cuides de ella. No quiero tener más problemas de los que me has dado, Riko, no quiero que intentes nada… Bueno, ve a alistarte, tu padre va a llevarte." Riko suspiró mientras subía a su habitación, iba a ser reconfortante poder hablar con alguien después de todo el tiempo que había durado su confinamiento.

La mamá de Yoshiko le dió un par de indicaciones con respecto a su hija, quien extrañamente dormitaba al momento que Riko llegó a la residencia Tsushima. Despidiéndose rápidamente la joven madre abandonó el lugar. Pasaron apenas unos minutos en lo que Riko escaneaba el lugar cuando Yoshiko apareció en la sala.

"Oh, has despertado." Riko iba a acercarse a su amiga para cerciorarse que se encontraba bien, pero esta la detuvo a mitad del camino.

"Kukukuku~ todo ha salido tal y como estaba previsto." Volvió a su habitación en busca de su teléfono, seguida por Riko quien empezó a creer que la enfermedad de Yoshiko había sido fingida por ella, pero ¿Por qué?

"¡Es hora de terminar esta invocación!" Exclamó mientras levantaba su celular y presionaba el botón de enviar.

"¿De qué hablas, Yocchan? No pareces estar tan mal como tu mamá ha comentado."

Yoshiko rió entre dientes mientras adoptaba su postura de ángel caído. "Han sido semanas largas e intensas para dominar la técnica, pero finalmente lo he conseguido. Y ahora solo queda esperar que mi pequeño demonio cumpla con su parte del conjuro."

Los ojos de Yoshiko emitieron una pequeña pizca de emoción y complicidad. Planeaba algo, definitivamente planeaba algo y bajo alguna razón Riko había sentido cierta emoción al darse cuenta.

El sonido del timbre irrumpió en toda la casa, Yoshiko volvió a reír mientras se acercaba a Riko, quien se mostraba expectante sobre lo que ocurría. "Es la labor de todo ángel caído recurrir cuando uno de sus pequeños demonios está en aprietos, Riri. Tu lealtad será compensada en estos momentos."

"¿Compensada?" La voz de Riko tembló bajo alguna razón desconocida.

"Solo sígueme."

Pero sus pies no reaccionaron, en lugar de eso fue la vista de Riko quien acompañó a Yoshiko hasta la puerta. Por un instante el tiempo pareció congelarse frente a ella.

You había ingresado al hogar de Yoshiko, le ofreció su clásico "Yousoro!" como saludo y a continuación haciéndose a un lado, dejando que los ojos de Riko se crucen con aquellas mirada escarlata que la observaba igual de sorprendida.

¿Cuánta distancia había entre ellas? Apenas unos metros, pero Riko sintió como si Chika hubiese corrido kilómetros hasta sus brazos. La emoción fue incapaz de hacerlas hablar, casi por inercia sus labios se había conectado en un beso desesperado mezclado con el sabor de la incertidumbre, el temor, la alegría y demás sentimientos que sus lágrimas transmitían en su recorrido por sus mejillas.

* * *

Ellas solo querían ayudar.

El ingreso de You fue prohibido en la residencia Takami, mientras que la mamá de Yoshiko y la de Riko habían sostenido una acalorada discusión por lo imprudente del actuar de su hija.

—o—

Esa misma tarde y después de dejar a Riko en la residencia Tsushima, el sr. Sakurauchi procedía a guardar su auto en la cochera cuando oyó una pequeña conversación entre las hermanas Takami mientras paseaban a su perro, al parecer Chika no se encontraba en casa, You y ella tendrían una pijamada en su casa. El padre de Riko reconoció a You como una de las compañeras de grado de Riko, la había visto innumerables veces en la residencia Takami. Ella las alcanzaba en el bus a la escuela, ya que residía en el área urbana de Numazu.

"Numazu, eh?"

Era demasiada coincidencia.

—o—

Eventualmente descubrieron el pequeño plan que You y Yoshiko intentaron ejecutar. Su castigo fue casi similar al que Chika y Riko habían recibido.

Y con esto, los Sakurauchi habían tenido suficiente.

"Nos vamos." Dijo esa misma noche el sr. Sakurauchi al tener a toda su familia reunida. "Empezaremos a empacar mañana. Tu madre irá a sacar tus papeles de la escuela, no es necesario que asistas más."

Riko sudó frío. Buscó con la mirada la de su madre implorando algo de compasión. Ella le devolvió la mirada con dureza, Riko sabía que no podía hacer más.

Le habría gustado despedirse de sus amigas, si es que aún podía llamarlas así. Despedirse de You y Yoshiko, disculparse con ella por haberlas metido en problemas. Disculparse con los señores Takami por haber traído tanto alboroto a su vida, y finalmente despedirse de Chika, sostener su mano una vez más, perderse en la calidez de su mirar, grabar el sonido de su voz en su alma. Nada fue posible, una mañana antes que el sol tocase la orilla de la playa el sr. Sakurauchi encendió el motor de su auto y aceleró. Era lo mejor para su familia, sobre todo para Riko, tal vez ella no lo entendiese ahora pero cuando sea adulta lo hará y quizás le de las gracias.

* * *

Las noches aumentaron de duración sin que pudiesen hacer algo al respecto. Algunas veces ambas observaban el horizonte, deseando acercarlo para poder reencontrarse. El paso de los días no lo hizo fácil y a medida que avanzaba ellas no se olvidaban.

Aprendieron a fingir, a sonreír a pesar de sentirse lejanas, a ser protagonistas de la historia que sus padres habían escrito para ellas. Poco a poco disimular las miradas perdidas y los suspiros pesados fue más sencillo. Aprendieron a convivir con el sentimiento constante de extrañarse, tanto, que comenzó a hacerse normal las punzadas que los recuerdos traían consigo.

* * *

Pasaron 10 años.

Riko creció, fue a la universidad, se graduó, consiguió trabajo. Todo conforme a lo preestablecido por sus padres. Ella también había tenido citas y un par de novios, actualmente se encontraba comprometida con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo con el que llevaba ya un par de años de relación. Los señores Sakurauchi no podía sentirse más orgullosos de su hija, el pasado había quedado enterrado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, al concepto de futuro que habían programado para ella.

Riko ya se había acostumbrado.

Ella había dejado de hablar sobre el tema, había suprimido sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos al punto de casi olvidarse de ellos. Eso no evitaba que en ocasiones la melancolía invadiera su alma cuando llegaba el atardecer. No dolía tanto como antes, pero aún permanecía allí. Ella solo deseaba que, donde fuera que estuviese ahora, Chika se sintiera bien.

Pasaron unos meses más. Al pequeño apartamento que compartía con su novio llegó una notificación con su nombre. Riko miró asombrada la invitación a la boda de Kanan y Mari. No había tenido contacto con ninguna de las chicas de Aqours, ni de Uranohoshi, ni de Uchiura en general. Más que sorprenderse por el compromiso entre sus dos compañeras, le sorprendía que se hubiesen acordado de ella a pesar de todos estos años de ausencia. Miró con nostalgia su nombre en el sobre casi al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

 _Ellas también deben haber invitado a Chika._

Obviamente iba a ser invitada. Kanan y Chika son amigas de la infancia, tal vez sea madrina de anillos o testigo. Riko estaba segura que iba a ocupar un cargo importante.

Trago en seco, se puso nerviosa y dudó sobre si confirmar su asistencia.

Pero ellas se habían tomado la molestia de enviarle una invitación, sería realmente descortés rechazarla y no ir, no cuando una parte de ella realmente añoraba volver a ver a todas sus amigas.

* * *

"Riko-chan…"

Ahí estaba. Sabía que iba a suceder y a pesar que estuvo tratando de manejar sus ansias durante el viaje en tren, llegado el momento sus emociones iban a ponerse incontrolables.

"Chika-chan."

Una sonrisa brillante la recibió de vuelta. Su cabello había crecido, lo llevaba hasta la cintura sujeto vagamente de una media cola. Conservaba aún el ahoge tan característico en ella, aunque no la acompañaba más la trenza a un lado de su cabeza. Había crecido un poco más, su cuerpo se había desarrollado, ciertamente era toda una dama ahora. Pero sus gestos faciales le traían recuerdo de aquella niña de mejillas chaposas que tanto había amado.

"Oh, ahí estas."

Junto a ella la figura de un joven de cabello castaño se acomodó, tomándola por los hombros para llamar su atención. Riko quedó algo descolocada ante su presencia, el gesto de incomodidad en el rostro de Chika tampoco pasó desapercibido.

"¿Eres amiga de Chika?"

Sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, pero se vio imposibilitada de responder.

"Ehmm si, es ella una vieja amiga de la escuela." Respondió Chika por ella. "Riko-chan, te presento a mi novio."

 _Novio._

Claro, el tiempo había pasado no solo para Riko.

Esto está bien ¿Verdad? Ella siempre había pedido por el bienestar de Chika y el joven que estaba a su lado parecía haberle dado todo lo que ella en su momento no pudo. Era así como debía ser, como debió ser.

Riko le devolvió el saludo, el joven le ofreció una reverencia mientras apuntaba su mano izquierda. "Por cierto, felicidades por tu compromiso."

El comentario desubicó un poco a Chika quien dirigió la mirada hasta la mano de Riko. Ella quiso ocultarlo pero el muchacho ya lo había hecho evidente, así que solo le agradeció de manera formal. Chika también la felicitó, aunque trataba de sonar alegre Riko pudo reconocer el atisbo de nostalgia que esas palabras habían arrastrado.

La ceremonia, innecesariamente lujosa según Kanan, fue bastante emotiva. Riko siempre había mantenido sospechas sobre ese par y su corazón se regocijaba al verlas juntas mientras decían sus votos. Echó un vistazo general a los invitados, enfocándose en sus ex compañeras integrantes de Aqours.

Se sorprendió de ver a Dia junto a Ruby entre los asistentes, Ruby ciertamente había dejado atrás sus años de inocencia y la determinada mirada Kurosawa había tomado lugar en sus ojos. Pero a quién queremos engañar, seguía siendo Ruby, Riko lo supo en cuanto Hanamaru hizo aparición y ambas corrieron a encontrarse, ella juraba haber visto coletas en el cabello de la Kurosawa menor de un momento al otro mientras un leve "-zura!" llegaba a sus oídos.

You se había hecho presente no solo portando orgullosa su uniforme naval, también traía a Yoshiko de la mano. Ambas saludaron a Riko efusivamente, ella no podía creerlo ¿Desde cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento? Ambas reían ante la incertidumbre de su amiga así que le resumieron su historia a grandes rasgos, Riko sonreía con cierta melancolía mientras las oía, al parecer también lo habían pasado mal, pero ambas no se dieron por vencidas y evitaron ser alejadas.

Tal vez si ella lo hubiese intentado un poco más…

No, no tenía caso. Miró el anillo en su dedo anular, luego vio a Chika conversando con aquel joven mientras él sostenía su mano. Sin temores, determinado, con la confianza que te da poder llamarla " _tu compañera", "tu parej_ a"… " _Tuya."_

La recepción se llevó a cabo en las instalaciones del hotel Ohara sin mucho contratiempo, salvo Mari y sus excentricidades a las cuales las chicas estaban acostumbradas. You y Yoshiko permanecieron junto a Riko, Chika se les unía a momentos pero siempre era apartada por su novio para pasar el rato junto a él.

Avanzada la noche algunos invitados comenzaron a retirarse, entre ellos Chika y su acompañante. Riko había salido a la terraza del hotel para tomar aire y alejarse de las cantidades de alcohol que seguían ofreciendo los mozos. Una mano se colocó sobre su hombro para llamar su atención, Riko hizo arcada ante la idea de voltear y ver a Yoshiko con más copas de vino. Su organismo no iba a tolerarlo más.

"Riko-chan…"

Se recompuso tan rápido como su oídos identificaron a la dueña de la voz.

"¿Qué pasa, Chika-chan?"

"Yo… Ehmmm… Me estoy yendo ya. Ha sido un gusto volver a verte."

 _Volver a verte._

¿Cuándo volverían a encontrarse? ¿Durante el compromiso de Chika? ¿El matrimonio de Riko? ¿Era este el encuentro que tanto tiempo estuvo anhelando?

"Igualmente, Chika-chan."

"Uhmmm… Entonces, adiós."

 _No._

Diez años no pueden resumirse en esto. Ella nunca lo admitió, pero soñaba con el día de su encuentro. Mantenía la ilusión aquella que aún recordaba de sus mangas, que ambas se esperarían, aguardarían todo el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta el día de su reunión. Ella y Chika conocían el sabor de otros labios y probablemente la textura de otros cuerpos, pero Riko sabía en el fondo que sus sentidos siempre estuvieron en espera de uno en particular. Y nunca pudo engañarlos, incluso cuando trataba de no pensar en ella sus pensamientos la dibujaban entre sus sábanas, desapareciendo al llegar la mañana.

La tenía ahora, justo frente a ella, esta vez no iba a permitir que se desvanezca entre sus dedos.

Tomó la muñeca de Chika y tiró de ella para obligarla a seguirla. Los primeros segundos sus pasos fueron inseguros y hasta parecía querer detener a Riko, pero conforme tiraba de su mano Chika dejó de resistir y comenzó a correr junto a ella.

Sortearon unos cuantos mozos y uno que otro invitado, ingresaron en la entramada red de pasillos dentro de hotel. Entraron en la primera habitación que encontraron sin llave, tras cerrar la puerta ni siquiera dejaron que su visión se acostumbrara a la oscuridad.

No necesitaban confirmar su presencia con la luz, sabían que estaban ahí y lo que deseaban en esos momentos.

Había tanto por sentir y tan breve el tiempo que se les daba. Chika empujó a Riko contra la puerta mientras buscaba a tientas sus labios, sin dar con ellos directamente, estos rozaron las mejillas cálidas de Riko, dibujando siluetas labiales a su paso. Riko la abrazaba intentando pegarla más a ella, eliminando cualquier rastro de espacio que pudiera separarlas nuevamente.

Finalmente se hallaron en la oscuridad, sin nadie que las señalara, sin nadie que las separase. El tiempo dejó de avanzar, cómplice de este encuentro, permitiendo que ambas almas gritasen todo lo que habían callado hasta ahora. Las palabras sobraron mientras sus labios se reencontraron, el pasado no importaba, este instante quemaba con la misma intensidad que aquel primer beso que compartieron, con la misma calidez de aquel atardecer que las cobijaba.

Se sofocaron en medio de la necesidad de sentirse, de tocarse, de amarse. Manteniendo aún el abrazo y sus labios unidos, Riko avanzó a medida que Chika retrocedía junto a ella, una cama amplia les dio la bienvenida.

¿Tendrían la oportunidad de encontrarse más adelante? No podían considerarlo con claridad. Lo que fuese a continuar después de ese momento, pues, ellas lo resolverían una vez el sentido común vuelva a sus cuerpos. Ahora preferían sumergirse en la sensación de sus pieles rozando entre ellas. Cada espacio, cada borde, cada línea fue contorneada. La suavidad del tacto acariciando aquello que es precioso y preciado, cuidando de no perder ningún detalle, intentando almacenar cada reacción en sus recuerdos. La habitación era iluminada por el brillo de ambas miradas, la ligera brisa marina que ingresaba desde la ventana traía y llevaba los gemidos que no buscaron estar cohibidos en esta ocasión. Limpiaron todo rastro ajeno a ellas con besos, crearon recorridos con sus labios, liberaron cada uno de sus sentidos para permitirse grabar cada una de esas emociones en la piel. Caricia a caricia, cada línea de sus cuerpos comenzaron a encajar entre sí, haciendo caber el cielo entero en este sentimiento, convirtiendo la eternidad en ese momento.

Un anillo rodó por el suelo de la habitación, avanzó alejándose de aquel lugar que ambas habían creado. Olvidado, sin valor justificado, aterrizó junto a un móvil que vibraba repetidas veces sin ser capaz de superar el sonido de aquella canción de amor que estos jóvenes corazones habían creado con sus latidos.

Dicen que aquel último lugar al que viajan tus pensamientos por la noche antes de dormir es donde está tu corazón. Esta noche ambas almas habían encontrado finalmente el camino a casa.


End file.
